The Proposal
by holmes-osapien
Summary: Sherlock proposes to Molly.


Sherlock didn't think he'd be as nervous as he was now. His palms were sweaty and he unconsciously rubbed them up and down his thighs, whilst occasionally palming the bulging box in his trouser pocket. Before he had sat down, his nerves were minimal, but as he pulled out a chair for his hopefully-to-be fiancé. Molly, his girlfriend and pathologist for the past four years, now sat across from him at the table in an exclusive restaurant Sherlock had managed to get them into by catching the assistant chef who was in fact poisoning people based on physical appearance. But he decided he should keep this fact to himself. At this moment in time he could do nothing else but marvel at her beauty. For tonight she had done her makeup subtly so that it simply frame her gorgeous face. Her hair hung beautifully in side braid which complimented her hazel and coffee eyes that glistened in the dim light of the room. She was clad in a midnight blue dress that hung off of one shoulder and grazed the floor when she stood up. It complimented her figure perfectly and Sherlock was at an awe to even comprehend her.

"Sherlock?" Molly asked for the third time. She reached forward with her hand and shook is outstretched arm which was laying on the table, "Sherlock? Are you okay?" She asked, concern thick in her voice. Her worry brought him out of his daze. "Hmm... What? Yeah I'm fine. What did you say?" He stated temporarily lost.  
>"I asked how your recent case went!" She said smiling at him.<br>"Oh yeah it was good." He responded distractedly as he was now looking down at the ring box he had pulled from his pocket.  
>"Good?" Molly snorted, "Now I know that there is something incredibly wrong. You didn't complain about the polices inadequacy or relish in catching the murderer! What's wrong?" She stated.<br>Sherlock paused before looking up at her through his lashes. He sighed and brushed back his curls with his hand. "I have something to ask you." He told her, popping open the lid to box in his lap. She nodded at him innocently. "God this shouldn't be so hard!" He exclaimed after moments of his mouth hanging open as words failed to come to him. "What shouldn't be so hard?" Molly asked with confusion.

Sherlock breathed deeply before launching into his prepared speech. "Molly. I've known you since university and we've been dating for a few years... I appreciate all your work and patience with me. There's no better pathologist than you, you're the only one I can tolerate at Bart's the others are all so infuriating... But anyway now that we live together and all and... So I wanted to ask you..." He hesitated to continue but the encouraging grin Molly gave him urged him to continue. He slipped from his chair and moved to kneel in front of her, and the whole room went quite as the other restaurant goers watched in anticipation. "If you would do me the honour of becoming my... Um... Wife?" He blurted out, whilst opening the ring box and presenting it to Molly. Molly gasped and completely froze with her hand comically in front of her mouth. Sherlock watched as the tears welled up in her eyes. She was too choked up to respond so she simply nodded frantically. Sherlock grinned widely, unable to contain his happiness. Gracefully he slipped his grandmothers ring onto her finger whilst the rest of the people in the room clapped and cheered. Molly launched herself at him as soon as the ring was in place. She sobbed with happiness into his shoulder, murmuring 'I love you' before properly whispering, "I always thought you would propose at a crime scene." He pulled back and laughed.  
>"I do have a little more class than that- but if you prefer I'm sure Lestrade's got a crime scene right now we can attend..."<p>

It was her turn to laugh and shake her head. "No this is perfect." She stated with love in her voice.  
>"Thank you Molly. For everything." Sherlock said with serenity. She leant forward and sealed the deal with a passionate kiss before going back to admiring the beautiful little silver band that would stay on her finger for the rest of her life.<p>

FIN. -Jess


End file.
